Hell Fire
by Animedrawngirl
Summary: Edward and Alphonse find that they are sinners who love their brother as more then just a brother! To ashamed to confess, they just sing a song that describe their problems. When Alphonse answers his brother's song, they partake in the sweetest sin...


HELLFIRE One Shot

Alphonse laid on his bed looking up at the dark ceiling and watched the slow moving fan circle itself. He gave out a loud sigh and looked at the clock on the wall next to the open door to his room. Six twenty-four it read. He gave another sigh and lazily forced himself up off the bed. The pale boy walked to the window and opened the curtains.

Out side, the world was dark and lonely. Alphonse sighed again and thought that he felt the same way. The moon was gone and the stars were hidden behind a thick sheet of fog. Al walked back to his bed and sat down. He stared at the mirror on his wall. It was too dark to make out a decent reflection, but he saw enough to tell him that it was there.

The pale boy again forced himself off of his bed and walked out the door. He trudged down the hall and found himself in the living room. He walked over to the fireplace and struck a match that was placed next to the stone fire place. He flicked the match into the wood pile and watched as it slowly started to burn. A song crept into his head and before long, he found himself looking out the front door and out into the blackness, singing the song.

_Like Fire_

_Hell Fire_

_This Fire In My Skin_

_This Burning _

_Desire_

_Is Turning Me to Sin_

He sat down on the porch and watched out in the distance. Nothing moved save for the rare owl or nocturnal mammal seeking shelter in the dark. He stared inside the house and saw the furniture dance in the orange glow from the fire. Alphonse hummed the song to himself as he lazily closed his eyes and imagined his brother, coming home late in the night, lifting the brunette up off the couch and caring him down the hall to his bedroom, and making passionate love to his own little brother.

Alphonse knew that his fantasy was wrong. He knew life would never permit him to be loved by the only one he dared to love so closely. As his thought shifted from his brother mounting him and tasting every part of him, to the uncross-able chasm that shattered the reality of his dream, he found himself drifting to sleep.

Alphonse sighed deeply and found himself repeating the lyrics again and again as the night chorus lulled him to sleep.

_Like Fire_

_Hell Fire_

_This Fire In My Skin_

_This Burning_

_Desire_

_Is Turning Me to Sin_

Alphonse was startled out of his pleasant dream by his brother's soft voice calling out to him. He was too comfortable to wake up enough to see his brother walk up the trail to the house out in the back country just a ways away from Central. Al kept his eyes closed and just listened to his brother's tired steps approaching.

Ed found his little brother sleeping peacefully outside on the deck of the house. He had left the door open and the fireplace roared with life. Ed smiled to himself. This was the first time he had seen Al sleep so deeply since they moved into the remote house. Ed lifted Alphonse up and carried him inside the house, making sure to close the door.

The older Elric looked down at the younger and made note of how light his little brother seemed to have gotten. He turned and watched the fire for a little while as he hummed a song to himself. He poured the bucket of water next to the fireplace onto the burning wood all the while making sure to hold onto his little sleeping brother.

He resituated Alphonse in his arms and walked down the hallway to Al's bedroom. He softly started to sing the song that was stuck in his head since he watched the fire.

_It's Not My Fault_

_I'm Not To Blame_

_It's My Little Brother_

_Who Set This Flame_

_It's Not My Fault_

_It's God's Plan_

_He Made The Devil So Much Stronger Then A Man_

_Hell Fire_

_Dark Fire_

_Now, Brother, It's Your Turn_

_Choose Me Or_

_Your Fire_

_Be Mine_

_Or You Will Burn_

Ed placed Alphonse onto his bed and pulled a blanket up to cover the sleeping boy. He sat on the bed for a while taking in the sight, and repeating the song to himself.

Alphonse heard every little hum and word that came out of his brother's mouth. He listened as Edward softly sang the song that went with his own. He felt almost obligated to answer his older brother's song.

Al opened his eyes and saw Ed's dark figure sitting on the end of his bed. The figure moved and headed for the door. Al decided to do something quickly. Before he knew what he was doing, he opened his mouth and said, "I choose you, Ed. Life without you is Hell."

A startled Ed spun on his heals and faced his little brother, who by now was sitting up in his bed. Ed cautiously walked to Al's side and looked at his little brother. Al smiled up at Edward and sang as he reached out for Edward,

_Like Fire_

_Hell Fire_

_This Fire In My Skin_

_This Burning _

_Desire_

_Is Turning Me to Sin_

Al placed a gentle kiss on his brother's lips and pulled his muscular tan body to lay on top of his own pale one. Al parted his lips, beckoning his older brother to dominate his mouth. After a bit of prodding, Edward finally slipped his tongue into the younger boy's mouth and ran it along the roof of his mouth.

Alphonse blushed against his brother's face as the pleasurable sensations drove the rest of his body mad. He felt his brother leave a trail of wet hot kisses along his jaw line and down his neck. Before Ed went any further, he looked down at his brother and asked "Is…Is this really okay?" He stared at his little brother for the answer.

Al looked up at Ed and could easily see the perfect features of his face in the dark room. "I doubt this is morally okay, but as far as I'm concerned, I want nothing but to feel you inside of me." He nuzzled against his brother's neck then laid still on the bed awaiting Ed's next movements.

Ed looked over his little brother. The same little brother who he used to fight with and help bandage scratches was now offering himself to his brother in the name of forbidden love. The sentiment was not only rare, but also moving. He pushed the over-sized night shirt off of his brother and exposed Alphonse's whole bare body to the warm spring night air. His growing erection twitched at the sudden temperature change, but adjusted quickly.

"Going commando? Were you expecting this?" Al moved to look away from Ed's shining golden eyes, but a firm metal hand forced him to keep eye contact.

"I…always hoped this would happen." Alphonse said as the blush on his face darkened. Ed nibbled on the younger boy's earlobe. His hot breath against the sensitive skin on the brunette's neck sent shivers down the teen's spine. "Ah…Edward."

The older boy's hand went down his little brother's stomach. It glided down the pale skin, down the muscles that twitched, down to the awaiting member. The slight friction caused Al to moan out. Their eye's met. Deep almond stared into boiling gold. Edward continued to touch and tease the sensitive boy. He nipped and licked at his brother's collar bone. He tasted his little brother.

Alphonse shivered as his length received attention. A strand of saliva ran down the corner of his lips to his chin. His dream was finally coming true. He was going to be loved completely by his brother. He thrust his throbbing length into his brother's hand. "Oh gate Ed! I can't wait…" Sweat covered most of the pale boy's skin.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Edward asked hesitantly as he slipped his pants off his legs. His hands were on either side of Al's shoulders. The brunette looked up at the sparkling golden eyes looking down at him cautiously. He placed a soft kiss on his parted lips and pulled out the drawer next to his bed. He grabbed a small bottle.

"Here, use this." Al said as he handed the small bottle to his brother. The colorless liquid reflected the dim light from the moon outside. Ed stared at the bottle and looked questioningly down at his little brother. "It's lubricant. You know, to make it easier on us…" His face reddened as he spoke. The golden eyes pieced through his timid demeanor. He stole another kiss, this one was longer then the others. The two boys explored each other's mouths as they fell victim to the sensation.

The two pulled away from each other while panting heavily. "Take me now Ed" Al said between breaths. He spread his legs opened a beckoned to his older brother. Edward took the cue. He opened the bottle and poured some of the contents onto the ring of muscles on his little brother. He placed the bottle on the night stand and started to use his human fingers to circle the muscles. Al rewarded him with moans.

His fingers started to slip into his brother. Alphonse moaned as two fingers slid into him at the same time. "haaa…ahh…Ed" he whined. He readjusted his hips and let his brother into him more so. Ed's fingers slid in and out of Al as he made scissoring motions. More moans came from the motions.

His fingers left the tight hole and he stared down at the pale boy. Al looked up at Ed to see why he stopped when it was just starting to feel good. Edward licked along the rim of Al's ear as he whispered his intent to penetrate the younger boy. A shiver ran along the spine of the younger boy as he waited for his brother.

Edward lined himself up with his little brother. He eyed the boy and licked his lips. The gleaming white skin beneath him enticed him. The only things going through his mind were dirty deeds to do to the younger boy that laid at his mercy. He grabbed onto Alphonse's spread out hips to steady himself. He thrust into the boy. Al groaned at he was pierced by his brother's length.

The two boys stayed still as the sensations set in. Al forced himself to breath steadily as he adjusted to having such a large item enter him so quickly while Ed panted. He wasn't used to anything squeezing him so tightly. Beads of sweat found their way down both of the boy's faces.

Edward started to rock his hips a little. Alphonse squeaked. His muscles constantly adjusted themselves as Edward moved in and out of the small boy. His face grew red and a shiver of pleasure ran up his back. The sensation was amazing for both of the teens.

Edward started to up his pace as the pleasure took over his movements. He bit his lip as the squeezing consumed his thoughts. The thrust into his younger brother further and quicker. The two teens where moaning out their love. Ah's and mmm's where the only noise in the small room besides the squish of the two coming together.

Alphonse started to buck against his brother, matching his thrusts. He took his pulsing member in his hand and stroked it. The fire was burning in his lower stomach and he needed release soon. Edward could feel the same sensation building in him. Every thrust brought him closer to his orgasm.

"I-I'm going to …hmm~ come." The red faced older teen said as he started to thrust into his brother rhythmlessly. Salty tears ran down Al's face as he lost himself to the pleasure. His older brother trust right into his prostate.

"Again, Ed…hi-hit there again!" His arms where shaking violently as his brother thrust continually into the group of nerves inside him. Alphonse was lost in a world of star studded bliss. His hot white seed spilled out of him and onto Edward's chest and stomach. He stayed in pure bliss as his older brother continued to thrust into him. Ed finally let out a moan and came into his brother.

After filling his brother up with the hot white liquid, Ed pulled out and fell on top of him. The two teens gasped and panted while they caught their breaths and cooled off. Their sweat covered bodies glistened in the moonlight.

Edward reached out his hand and ran his human fingers through the sloppy brown hair that hung limp around his younger brother's face. He brought the strands of hair up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the hair. He whispered in a sleepy voice, "I love you more then you know…Al." His eyes flickered shut as he enjoyed the peace of the moment.

"I love you too." Alphonse placed his hand on Ed's back and drifted off as he hummed the tune to their song.

"God help the outcasts…"


End file.
